Echoes of the Crevasse
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: Chuuya goes insane; Dazai-


I can hear the golden piano keys flutter through the air, birthing a crescendo of lovely melodies amidst the crumbling castle.

_Kra-kraaaaaw !_

The building roars with its final breathes,

while your fine, milky bones leap across the horizons like ballerinas high on starlight!(-or perhaps you've been assembled by galaxies)

A train of ivory-red fabric elongates past your lithe ankles, made of Dorothy's ruby-heels.

(let me trail my fingers along the constellations of your body the way silk-red and sheer ribbons kiss your precious limbs)

twirl, twirl and don't stop angel!

you're far too beautiful for that, stay spinning in circles (round the heavens really) full of ecstacy- _yes__. yes._

"_da-daa-dii-dum- _"

Keep singing your rapturous song;

_Cra-craaaaawww !_

you make me so euphoric-_ooohhhh!_

the way you cascade down the glassy-stair's railings, like a child rushing swiftly to the bottom of their favorite slide-or how your gown flows behind you._ hot. hot. melting._

(smooth.)

I think I swallowed chalk down my throat.

_Ouch._

you're ridiculously _ethereal _you know?!

"_-let me kiss the sugar-crumbs off your lips- _"

-as you disappear from my sight, only to reappear, whispering your sweet-nothings in my ear

while curling your gorgeous, tiny arms around my frail shoulders from behind me-

"_-while we lay against our favorite oak-tree _"

Why-honey, you're just so _goddess _like that!(not that i'd tell you, shhhh)

even when the fear palpitates in my bursting, sporadic veins

_"-in mid-summer's day-"_

Because you see-

there's macabre in your crystal-eyes, glowing like fervorous embers,

Cheshire aches in your soul(you've been cackling as though a tail rests between your legs this whole time-(just ghosting my mind, ghosting my mind)).

It's only when the clock strikes twelve and the bell rumbles _-da-baa-baa-daa- _in my pounding head, when the ravens scurry away in sudden, frenzied flocks, when you leave your glass-slipper in my sweaty, blazing palms,

and extend your hands in the air all celebratory-esque in front of me-

"-_ i'll gather some for my tea- _"

(that i know. that i know. -)

"-_ sprinkle a piece on my pie-ooo-ahhh-mmm!- _"

You're the mad hatter darling.

_"-hold you till our morrows are no more-"_

(And i'm...Alice...)

_"_ ...Chuuya…"

I call your name voice hoarse.

"-_ when you brittle away to sand- _"

You _tip. tap._with your single shoe back up the stairs, prancing away from me like a flurry of jittery butterflies.

(still singing your pretty lullaby.)

"_ -I'll collect your remains in my secret jar of hearts- _"

So when my fingers grip the air in my poor attempt to reach you-

"...Chuuuya…"

I already know.

"...C_hUu_y_A**A**_…**!**"

it's not enough.

(even while my knees crumble with the shaking stone-walls and pearly tears skim down my worn, bleak face.

You don't hear me. "_ -where only ours remain living- _" You don't see me. "- _forevermore dear- _"

Ice loses its mirth, sashaying to slushy inside my blood-stream-_ swish. swash.- swish. swash. -_ i've become soddenized paper for you.

" ...Chuuya…" promise you won't leave me dear. " _-so this is loveeee…?_" promise?!promise?!promise?!_please?!)_

You vanish from the top again, cradling my chin in an instant. (since when was i putty in your palms?)

"Our wavelengths are wrapped in thick, strong, red-string, the way lucky cobs collect dust along their web _my _love…"

"..."

this time, when you laugh, I can see the old you(_ ba-dump. ba-dump. _My heart's stirring in loud, discordant thumps.)

"...how could we ever leave each other, no…?"

Somewhere in the world, sand flies through a cracked hourglass in flimsy piles.

You place my bandaged fingers atop your warm chest(the rest of you is cold, pale(I suppose we _are _made harsh winters...)).

(darling, darling i can't stop staring into those _yellow _eyes-)

Still holding me...

-a shimmering, amethyst hat makes its appearance on my head- _plop! plop! _(is that how this place works? _you _just snap your little fingers and anything you desire comes from thin air? would you maybe want me?)

_tsk...tsk..._

I'm too focused on drowning in your sudden, husky-velvet voice to care. More so when you sing-"..._ I promise…"_

(where have you been hiding this kind of sound?!)

_...You promise..._

Grabbing tufts of your poofy-pumf of a marshmallow gown, i avert my gaze towards the carpet, admiring the floral pattern of gold.

_Drip. drop._

_Drippety. drop._

I don't mean to cry again, honestly...

(B-but-)

Reality cups my cheeks the way suicide strews itself onto my thin lips with sharp, silver needles-or your favorite, sparkling wine on a hot, summer day_-sLrRP.- sLRp- ahhh…_I know how much you adore drinking

**_hAHaha_****AH****_HAhaHAhaHAhaHAHahAhAHahAhaHAhaHA_****haa****_h_****H****_A_****_hAHaha_****AH****_HAhaHAhaHAhaHA_HahAh_AHahAhaHAhaHA_****haa****_h_****H****_hA_****HAaAaAa**

You see Chibi-here, in this hollow, upside-down crevasse, we keep breaking with the already-shattered, castle(the sky dawns a bright, sea-hue, how lack-luster).

_CCcCcRRrRAaAaAaAaAaAawwWWwwW _


End file.
